Over Again
by FushigiNinjaHikaru
Summary: Aki thought she was just an ordinary student who attends the University of One Piece. She befriends the Strawhats on the way, but a certain trouble they got involved into, caused her to be acquainted with the sadistic doctor of the school's infirmary. Where will this relationship lead? Will they be friends? enemies? Or will Aki end up being used by this Trafalgar Law? Law X OC AU
1. CH 1- The man known as Dr Heart Stealer

**"Over Again"**

_**Trafalgar Law x OC**_

_A/N: Hello, everyone! I apologize in advance for wrong grammars, misspellings, and wrong indents. If you ever find one, please feel free to critique (and the story). Well, first of all, I'd like to say that the setting of this story is set in the modern world. However, I would like to inform everyone something: If you ever find anything foreign in this story, such as the "University of One Piece", and etc, please don't be confused, as I will mix many things from the Original One Piece world and the modern world. I will add up many fictional places and some of the Original One Piece. So please, bear with me! Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy the story! I don't own One Piece! I only own my Original Character, Chiaki 'Aki' Hara and the story!_

_One Piece (C) Eichiro Oda_

_Story, Chiaki/ Aki Hara(C) Me_

* * *

Chapter 1: The man known as 'Dr. Heart Stealer'

Introduction:

20 years ago, a man, named Gold Roger, obtained everything in the world; wealth, fame, and power. However, upon his death by being assassinated, his written will spread throughout the world and drove mankind to search for his overwhelming wealth. "My treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it! Search for it, I left everything in this world in that place!" says his last will.

A school was built by Gold Roger using his wealth, just before he died. A school he named "One Piece". Throughout the years, the school gained reputation and achievements. Year by year, and even in the middle of the term, the school got tons of transferees. Variety of students from all ages, the lower, middle, skeletons, raccoons, and polar bea- excuse me, upper class men and women alike go to this school, as long as they meet the demand of the school (e.g. Talent, Brain, Skills, and indomitable will), their status and age won't matter. And then, not long after it was built, it was granted the University status. Now, it's been called the University Of One Piece.

In the school's infirmary, there worked a young doctor by the name Trafalgar Law. Although young, he is not to be taken lightly. Because even though He's still 24, he is a surgeon. Law, like many others, dreams of finding the Legendary Gold Roger's treasure. But for now, he still has work to do. He IS a Doctor, after all.

**University of One Piece**

"Man, I'm beat!" Aki stretched her arms after the teacher left the classroom."I can never understand what that teacher's talking..." She pouted in annoyance. Math has always been on her hate list. Most especially when it's accompanied by a teacher you can't understand.

"I don't blame you, though. He's a really boring one. Even Chopper who's the most attentive is not listening. Look." Nami glanced at the sleeping Chopper with a bubble coming out of his nose. Seeing that sight was rare for Chopper, but with a boring teacher like that, Nami could only laugh at the thought.

"Uh-huh... Now that you mention it, Nami where's Luffy?" Nami was taken aback by Aki's statement and looked around the room only to find Luffy missing. Not even a single shadow was present. And with that said, Nami was horrified.

"Oh no! He must've taken off somewhere again! I hope he doesn't get into trouble!" Nami exclaimed in panic. "Sanji-kun! Zoro! Usopp! Chopper! Wake up! Luffy's not here!" Nami slapped each one of them in the face to wake their sleepy butts. Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper woke up in horror with swelling cheeks but decided not to mind the pain because they knew that with Luffy somewhere out there probably cutting class again, it would be a big pain in the ass than receiving a slap from Nami.

"WHAT!?" The four of them exclaimed. And with that done, the four of them burst out of the window, and didn't even bother glancing at the door.

"Damn it! If he gets into trouble, _they're_ going to catch him!" Sanji exclaimed while running at full speed to the gate. "Robin! Call Robin, Franky, and Brook! We will search for him!" Zoro interrupted. "Luffy... Where are you?" Chopper whined in a teary voice. "Aaghh! That Idiot, he's gonna get us into trouble again! I'm scared!" Usopp desperately cried.

"I'm sorry Aki-chan! We have to go! See ya!" Nami hurriedly talked and stormed out of the room through the window the four just broke a while ago and ran at full speed to catch up with the others only to leave their classmates dumbfounded at what they just did.

It's not surprising for Nami and the others to be worried. Just yesterday, Luffy got into a mess where he ended up beating a well known gang leader in Mock Town, known by the name Bellamy. And ever since then, the local Policemen have been keeping an eye on Luffy. And of he gets into another trouble, It won't be so pretty for Luffy.

This was just the start of NOT so beautiful days ahead. Aki thought...

* * *

**Thousand Sunny Dormitory**

"So in the end, he got beaten?" Aki asked, with her left eyebrow raised and arms crossed. "Yeah... I told him not to go out of the campus recklessly. He caused a ruckus just yesterday and the Police have been keeping an eye on him. Good thing his grandfather found him and decided to spare his head, or he'd be dead meat if the other officials had..." Nami raised her fist and punched Luffy in the head leaving him to whine at the pain. He's had enough of getting beaten for today.

"Ow! Nami! Why'd you have to hit me again?" Luffy whined while caressing his newborn lump on the head. "Because you're an IDIOT!" Everyone except Robin, Brook and Aki exclaimed. "That's rude!" was all that Luffy could say. "But I'm glad that Luffy-san is alright! Yohohoho!" Brook sighed and laughed in relief. Aki who shared the same thoughts with Brook chuckled.

"So, what did you do after that?" Aki asked the angry Nami. "Well, Luffy refused to go to the Hospital and Chopper didn't bring his medical kit with him and the school was just near so we decided to bring him in the infirmary..." Nami replied.

"Speaking of which, _that _doctor is quite a demon." Zoro commented with wide eyes. "Now that you mention it... I did hear Luffy scream at the top of his lungs during the treatment. " Sanji related upon hearing Zoro's statement.

"Yes that's right, I heard it, too!" Chopper butted in with a look of astonishment. "That's right; it's very unusual for Luffy to scream like that." Nami commented. "C...could it be that doctor is a mu...Murderer!?" Ussop cried. Luffy jumped from his seat and stood up with an arguing look painted on his face. "That's right! You guys didn't see how he treated me since he left you out!" He complained.

"Oh, Luffy-san I didn't hear it. I don't have ears to hear though. Yohohoho!" Brook added to lighten the sudden change in the atmosphere. "Of course, you wouldn't Brook! You were left just outside the campus! Outsiders are not allowed!" Usopp scolded. "Ah, I'm sorry. Yohohoho!"

"What was his name, Luffy?" Sanji asked. "He left us out so we didn't get the chance to know his name..." he continued. "Well, that guy has a very complicated name. I couldn't remember all of it." Luffy, the usual guy who couldn't remember a long name had his face painted with a confused look. "It was... Trafo... No, To.. Tora? No... Trafi-"

"Do you mean _Trafalgar Law_?" Robin inserted. "Yes! That one! Tra-guy!" Luffy happily admitted. "Trafalgar Law? I think I heard that name somewhere, Robin-chan." Sanji commented. "Of course, when he went to work in the University, he was known 'Dr. Heart Stealer'. The rumor spread very fast." Robin explained. "As expected of Robin-chan! She knows everything!" Sanji spun.

"Eh? I've never seen or heard of him before. Is he really that handsome?" Aki asked with her hand resting on her cheek. "Mmm... I don't think he's that handsome either..." Nami commented. "Ahhhh! For Nami-san, I will become the most handsome man in the wo-"

"Shut up, Ero-cook!" Zoro intercepted Sanji.

"What did you say, you Moss head!"

Robin let out a small laugh at Aki and Nami's interpretation. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean it literally. "It was said that he gauges people's hearts out for his personal reasons. The only thing I remembered about the rumor was that He brought with him a hundred hearts on the underground market and sold it..." She explained again. "Then again, it was just a rumor..." Robin's explanation had a huge impact on the Straw Hats that it made them silent for a while.

Zoro and Sanji stopped fighting.

Nami and Aki had their jaws dropped.

Chopper eyes went big.

Luffy was dumbfounded.

Brook stopped sipping tea.

Usopp was shaking desperately.

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"MY HEART! MY HEART!" Luffy ran around in panic opening his shirt to check if his heart was still there.

"Why is such an outrageous man inside a University!?" Sanji shouted.

"Tch, Heart stealer eh? That's interesting!" Zoro took out his three swords with a grin on his face.

"Ah, I still have my heart! Yosh! I'll beat his ass if he tries to steal my heart!" Luffy stood straight, cracking his knuckles.

"He's a murderer! Why was he granted a doctor's license!?" Chopper debated.

"Oh no! I'm going to die before I graduate!" Usopp desperately cried. "I'm scared~"

"This is not good; we shouldn't go back to the infirmary, ever!" Nami exclaimed.

"Ohhhh~ Luffy-san, you still have your heart, right?" Brook asked.

"Yeah. I still have it!" Luffy replied, opening his shirt again.

"Man, I'm beat. I shouldn't go there, either..." Aki said. "That's right, Aki-chan. That man is dangerous. We have to be careful..." Sanji said.

"Uh-huh!" Aki willingly replied. Everyone panicked for a little longer. And when everyone gained their composure again, Robin was the first to break the silence.

"So Luffy, what did he do to you?" Robin asked. Everyone stared at Luffy; curiosity was their thought exactly.

* * *

_Flashback_

"He seems to be very beaten up. What happened?" A tall man with caramel skin, dark hair, and grey sharp eyes, asked the group. He wore a V-necked Dark blue shirt, a pair of Black Jeans and Black shoes, a white Lab coat on, and a stethoscope on his neck. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin stood still behind the doctor.

For some reason, the presence of the Doctor was not normal. The atmosphere was unbearable to Zoro. The atmosphere was dark to Sanji. Nami felt suffocated. Chopper felt weak, and Usopp was trembling silently. Robin was the first to talk. "He got beaten by his Grandfather, just outside the campus." The doctor looked at them with icy, sharp and cold eyes. "Beaten?" the doctor asked. "Yes, that's right." Robin replied.

"Well, this is interesting. The rest of you, please go out. Don't ever peek." The doctor ordered. "This is going to be a fun treatment." He whispered in a sinister voice, just enough to make Usopp's spine tremble. Then, the Six of them left, and waited outside the Infirmary.

"We could've just waited outside the room you know, why do we have to leave the infirmary?" Zoro asked in annoyance. "That's right! Luffy's our friend! We should be there for him!" Chopper argued. "I understand your feelings, but it's best to listen to the doctor, though." Robin added, "Robin! I'm a doctor, too, you know!" Chopper shouted.

"Guys..." Usopp whispered. "I think Robin is right..." Usopp, although his upper body was still, his legs said otherwise. It was trembling. Heavily. _'Why do I feel chills all over?'_ Usopp thought to himself.

_Meanwhile..._

Luffy opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling up above him. He's been unconscious for a while; he fell asleep as soon as he entered the campus with his friends due to the injuries he sustained after being seen and beaten by his grandfather. "Huh? Where am I?" He murmured to himself. Luffy felt as though his hands were being held by someone. And true enough, when he checked it, he was cuffed into the bed. His feet too, were not exempted.

"W...What the heck is this!?" Luffy exclaimed while panicking and trying to remove the cuffs. "Oh, I see you're awake now, Straw Hat-ya..." The doctor said as he turned around and approached the handcuffed Luffy. He wore a pair of surgical gloves, and was holding a very sharp scalpel in his hand. "W...Who the heck are you, you bastard!?" Luffy shouted at the doctor. He laughed.

"Me?" The doctor chuckled. Luffy saw a very sinister look on the doctor's face, and soon began to panic even more. "I'm... Trafalgar Law..." the doctor grinned. "One of the doctors of this University. And I'm here; to slice and stitch you back to pieces..." He continued. Luffy looked at him in horror and...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"And then, what happened next?" Aki asked.

"Well... Let's just say, he took out an injection with a very big needle, and some threads, I think, a bunch of knives, Alcohol, and stuff. I can't describe what he did to me next... It's too creepy." Luffy folded his arms and winced at the thought.

"Knives?" Sanji asked. "Yeah, the one that Chopper uses often when he performs surgeries." Luffy said with confidence. "Luffy! Those are scalpels, I'm telling you! Scalpels!" Chopper argued. "Yeah, that one! Hahahaha!" Luffy happily said.

"Luffy, if you're going to tell us a scary story, at least say it in details!" Zoro said annoyingly. Robin then chuckled. "Well, it's just like Luffy to tell a story like that." She said. "Uh-huh, I agree with Robin. Did you really think Luffy would say a detailed story?" Nami added.

"No..." Everyone answered in chorus.

"But still, we need to be careful with that doctor, right?" Usopp asked. "Yeah, just don't get yourself into trouble and then end up in the infirmary." Sanji replied. "So, I just have to avoid being hurt in the School so I won't have to go to the Infirmary, right?" Aki repeated for assurance, in a rather serious voice. "Yeah, that's right Aki-chan..." Sanji replied.

Everyone was then silent. Thinking about the horrible doctor makes their spines tremble. _'Dr. Heart stealer, huh? And I thought he'd be a charming guy. He's just a psychopath then.'_ Aki thought to herself.

The long silence was then brought by Aki's sudden question.

"Hey, guys. We've been talking for quite a while now. But where's Franky?" Aki asked.

"Ah, Franky? He said he'd be busy today. It was an appointment stuff with this Vegapunk guy and even said he'd be doing experiments with him." Zoro answered.

"So, where are they going to do the experiments?" Chopper sked.

"I don't know, he only said we'll see him around."

"What a reliable answer, Moss head!" Sanji insulted.

"What did you say, you Ero-Cook!?"

"Franky, huh? I hope he doesn't get into trouble." Aki sighed.

"Yeah, I hope so..." Nami, Robin, Chpper, and Usopp said in chorus.

..* End *..


	2. CH 2- Rescue Franky!

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so happy to see followers already! *jumps with joy* I hope you enjoy the story further! Thank you again, guys! I'll do my best! It's very hard to make stories with plenty of characters. I wonder how Odacchi does it? /He's Awssuuum/

Reviews are very appreciated :3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and it's characters. They all belong to Eiichiro Oda.

Tha Character Chiaki 'Aki' Hara is mine, though :)

* * *

******Chapter 2: Rescue Franky!**

**University of One Piece**

Aki was in her usual seat in the classroom of her Math class waiting for the Straw Hats. She sat and waited for ten minutes for the teacher, Nami and the others to arrive. However, when her 1:00 pm class started, with the teacher arriving, the Straw hats didn't come.

_'That's__ strange, where are they?' _she thought to herself.

She listened to the busy Teacher in front explaining difficult equations with a bored expression on her face that's obviously showing. For some reason, the Teacher noticed it and was slightly annoyed but decided to continue and postpone the possible punishment for Aki's lack of attentiveness in class.

Unable to listen to the professor any further, Aki took out her phone and sent Nami a message.

**Nami, Where are you and everyone? Class is already starting. -Aki**

Aki waited for Nami's late reply. After five minutes, a message came.

**I'm sorry, Aki-chan. Me and the guys aren't going to be there today. We have some sort of a problem. -Nami**

Aki sweat gulped. _'I have a bad feeling about this...'_ she then thought to herself. Yesterday's talk about the 'Sadistic Dr. Heart stealer' made Aki feel uncomfortable.

**What happened? Is there anything I can do to help? –Aki**

While the teacher continued with the lesson, Aki decided not to pay any more attention. Instead, she waited for Nami's reply and completely ignored the teacher in front.

**Then, after your class, meet us at little garden. We'll be waiting for you Aki-chan. –Nami**

Aki grinned at the thought of the Straw hats counting her in. She never had friends as close as them, though She had many acquaintances, it never lead to the extent of closeness that the Straw hats showed her. Whatever the problem may be, she's ready to lend a hand to her friends.

Just when Aki was lost in her thoughts, she was interrupted by the annoying teacher's voice calling her. "Hara-san! You're spacing out again, solve this one on the board!" ordered the old guy. She stared at the board and was dumbfounded to see that she doesn't even know how to solve those complicated math equations. _'Ahhh! Damn! And I didn't even listen!'_ she thought while slapping herself mentally on the process. "This is going to get very ugly."

* * *

_After class..._

**Little garden**

"Zoro, are you really sure Franky is _there_?" Luffy can only ask Zoro for assurance, while the rest of the gang seem very upset.

"Yeah I'm sure. I saw it myself." Zoro answered Luffy. The rest only nodded in worry and remained silent unable to think straight and figure out what to do at the moment. Things weren't looking very good for the Straw hats today.

"So, we all have to wait for Aki-chan, right?" Sanji broke the silence. "Yes, she said she's going to help us." Nami answered in return, still sounding a bit worried. "She should be here by now..."

_'__I should hurry!'_

"I hope Franky's okay..." Usopp lamented.

_'__Everyone's waiting for me!'_

"I hope he doesn't get sliced and get his heart stolen." Robin creepily said.

_'__I'm almost there!'_

"Ah! Robin, please don't share those gruesome thoughts! It's scary!" Usopp complained.

_'__Alright, just a bit more!' _

"He's right, Robin! You're making us worry more!" Chopper added.

_'__Alright...!'_

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

"Yohohoho! As usual, Robin-san is so cool!" Brook even complimented in the middle of a serious talk.

The Straw hats were under a dark atmosphere. All of them would not dare say a thing and each were lost on their own thoughts while worrying about their friend's well-being. Each face was painted with a serious one.

But all those looks vanished when they realized a heavy sound of footsteps or rather a person running towards them with a voice getting nearer and nearer.

"GUYS! I'M SORRY...!"

_And nearer..._

"I'M...!"

_And even nearer..._

"LAAAATEEEE...!"

The Straw hats were in awe as they watched their friend run at full speed towards them. They were happy to see Aki but soon, they realized that full speed without stopping was not such a good idea. And their thoughts showed it to them exactly.

"Guys! I'm gonna bump into you!" Aki screamed at the top of her lungs and unable to stop in time to avoid bumping on the Straw hats.

"AAHHH! AKI, STOP WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" Usopp, who stood up for everyone, was just the right target. And before he realized it, Aki already bumped into his head. A HEADBUTT.

* * *

"So, will everyone tell me the situation?" Aki acted as if nothing happened. Well, it'd be embarrassing though. She was trying to hide her embarrassment, the big lump on her forehead from when she bumped into Usopp says otherwise.

"Aki... you could've just... walked, you know. Or ran at neutral speed..." The half alive Usopp with a lump on his forehead commented on his friend's recklessness. "Well... cheer up, Usopp-kun. I never thought I'd bump into you! My apologies." She apologized unable to hide the blush on her cheeks from embarrassment. "Hahaha! You guys are so funny!" Luffy laughed still finding the early incident funny. "Don't laugh, Luffy! It's not funny!" Usopp shouted.

"Oh! Aki-chan you're so dazzling even though you bumped into an idiot!" Sanji fancied. "Hey, Sanji! Who're you calling an idiot!?" Usopp exclaimed.

Aki sighed. "So, what happened? And I don't see Franky anywhere..."

"That's exactly it, Aki-chan!" Nami explained. "Huh? What do you mean?" Nami looked hesitant.

"Well you see... this morning, Zoro saw Franky doing his experiments with this Dr. Vegapunk inside one of the biggest Laboratories in the University..." Nami paused. "Then? What happened next?"

"Vegapunk left Franky to do his 'Trial and error' alone so that 'He would learn'. But..." Nami got distracted and looked even more hesitant to answer Aki's questions. Aki felt disturbed when she heard groans coming out from the Straw hats' mouths. "Guys... I'm trying to get into the situation. Will you please be quiet for a while?" She said in a calm way. "So Nami, what happened next?" she continued.

"Well, just as when Zoro was leaving the building where the 'trial and error' took place, Franky's experiment failed and the laboratory exploded." Nami resumed. Aki was terrified. "R...Really!? Then where is Franky now!?" she asked in panic.

"The real problem starts now, Aki-chan." Nami said, raising a finger. "Where do you think Franky is, now?" Aki stared into Nami's eyes searching for answers about where their friend, Franky is. Then, it came to her-

"D...Don't tell me!?" She asked in horror."It's what you're thinking, Aki-chan." Nami replied. "Zoro saw it. Vegapunk's subordinates carried Franky _there_." Aki was in loss for words. If he's really there, what would happen?

"Wait, if Zoro-san saw him being carried by Vegapunk's subordinates... Zoro-san, why didn't you stop them?" Aki questioned, looking at Zoro and in return, looked at Aki and answered. "It's not that I didn't, I couldn't." He explained. "What do you mean?"

"The Laboratory that exploded was filled with smoke, and may even be poisonous considering it's a laboratory. Vegapunk's subordinates were wearing suits and gas masks so they were fine. And before I realized it, they placed him on a stretcher and a mini ambulance and then rushed _there_." Aki was silent. "I figured I won't be able to help Franky alone, so I called Luffy and the others..."

"You're one reliable guy, eh Moss head?" Sanji said, lighting his cigarette.

"Eh, you're one to talk you Ero-cook! Why don't you go save Franky by yourself then, and get your insides fried!?" Zoro said in return.

"Eh? You wanna fight!?"

Thus began Zoro and Sanji's usual fight.

"Let's ignore them for now. So leader, are we in or not?" Nami looked at Luffy. Without a hint of hesitation Luffy stood up in a fiery mode. "Of course we are! We're not leaving a friend behind! We will rescue Franky!" He said with indomitable will. "We will get Franky back at any cost!"

"So how about a plan? I already thought of one, though." Nami suggested. "That's very reliable of you, Nami. Let's hear it then." Robin complimented. "Yohohoho! This is going to be very exciting!" Brook added and started to hum a happy song. "I...I'll be providing sniper support! Chopper, you protect me!" Usopp exclaimed "I'm the one who needs protection here, Usopp! How can a reindeer fight!?" Chopper remarked. "Then I'll just beat _his_ ass!" Luffy screamed.

"However, we need a decoy..." Nami said, placing her hand on her chin. Not a single soul said a thing. And before reality came back to her, everyone looked at Aki with glimmering eyes. _'This is gonna get nasty...'_

"Talk about lucky..." Luffy grinned.

"Yeah, she will do..." Zoro smiled.

"We're counting on you, Aki-chan..." Nami chuckled.

"Oh, so Aki's going to go, eh?" Usopp giggled.

"I'll make you great dinner, Aki-chwan...!" Sanji grinned widely.

"Do your best, Aki!" Chopper comforted.

"You're a very liable one, Aki." Robin complimented.

"Yohohoho! It's going to be fun, Aki-san!" Lastly, Brook.

Aki's faced was filled with terror. There was no way she would be the decoy of this plan and face that psychopath. No. She's far too scared and weak to fight. The rumours were scary already. What more if she's going to face the famous sadistic, psychopath 'Dr. Heart Stealer' of the campus, who had Franky hostage inside the infirmary?

The commotion inside of Aki can no longer be contained as the Straw hats' stares became even heavier and the sound of their sinister giggles sent chills down her spine.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a very loud scream was then heard throughout the University of One Piece's little garden.

* * *

The Strawhats and Aki stood in the hallway of the infirmary. Hearts beating faster in pure nervous; legs shaking from exciteme- no, fear; and breaths becoming heavy. This is the Rescue Franky operation.

"Everyone, listen. Stick to the plan. Luffy, don't do anything stupid!" Nami warned. "Yeah, leave it to me!" Luffy answered in return.

"Aki, Brook, do your best!"

"Ahhh... kill me..." Aki sulked. "Yohohoho! We can do it, Aki-san!" Brook comforted.

"Usopp, Chopper, remain at your posts!"

"Yosshh! You can count on us as long as there is no direct confrontation with the enemy!" Usopp said confidently. "Yeah! Let's do this, Usopp!" Chopper added cheerfully.

"Robin and I will aid the remaining team!" Nami paused and then looked at the remaining three. "Monster trio!"

"Yes!" The three answered. "Franky retrieval team, do your best! Do not resort to violence unless the situation calls for it! Understand!?"

"Yes!" Chorused the three. Then, Luffy stepped forward and did their usual battle cry. "Men! Let the Franky retrieval operation begin!" Luffy screamed.

"Aye, aye! Captain!" Chorused everyone except Aki. Well, a little 'Aye, aye Captain' was heard from her despite sulking and not being a member of the Strawhats.

And so it begins. Franky's retrieval Arc.

* * *

"It's getting pretty noisy outside. What's happening, Bepo?" Trafalgar Law asked one of his assistants. A very unique one though, considering that it's a 'Polar bear'. "Aye, Doctor, I will check!" the Polar bear said and then ran off. Law eyed the bear and then averted his attention back to his wounded patient.

A blue haired pervert with a metal nose and rather big arms. "This guy is still heavily wounded and has to be given proper medical attention. Is there no one to fetch him up, yet Penguin?" Law looked into his other assistant; a guy wearing a cap with a 'Penguin' on it.

"Not yet, Sensei. But maybe later someone will." The guy named Penguin replied. "Call Shachi, I need him to look after this guy while I do some research about his body." Law stood from his chair and went inside his office. _'This is interesting...'_ Law thought to himself and then grinned. _'I might consider dissecting this one...'_

"Doctor! Doctor! Someone is looking for you!" Bepo, the Polar Bear rushed into the doctor's office. "Who is it?" He replied in a very calm voice; although he seemed quite annoyed at the thought that he'd be disturbed in the middle of his research. "I don't know, but... It seems very critical!" Bepo replied in panic. "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, a girl was carrying a carrying a very sick man! He was so sick that he turned into a skeleton!" Bepo panicked even more. "What are you talking about, Bepo? There is no such thing as turning into skeleton when someone is sick." Law debated. "Ah, Doctor! Just come and see!" Law stood up from his seat and gave Bepo an "okay..." and went to check on the skeleton.

When Law finally set his eyes on the girl and skeleton, he saw himself in loss for words. "W...what is this...?"

Aki didn't like the idea of acting alone as a decoy. So, she begged Nami and the others to take Brook with him, so she won't have to face the Doctor alone. In the end, Brook agreed although still scared at the thought.

Aki was still trembling in fear at the thought of the sadistic psychopath._ 'I'm going to die, my heart's going to be sold in the black market, my kidney's going to experimented...' _Aki's mind was riddled with scared thoughts. "Hey, woman!" A sudden voice made Aki return to reality. "Y...Yes, sir!?" She asked in a trembling voice and attempted to look calm. "What happened to your friend? Is he dead?" the doctor asked. Before Aki could answer, Brook took over.

"Yohohoho, Bingo! I'm already dead! I'm just dead bones Brook! Yohohoho!" Brook exclaimed. Aki could only put her palm on her face_... 'Brook, you were supposed to act sick, not reveal you're dead...' _then, she sighed._ 'How did you even enter the school without being confiscated by the guards in the first place anyway?'_

Law frowned in shock, his sharp grey eyes widened in disbelief. He has come across various creatures from Polar Bears to Fish Men, but never encountered a living skeleton in his entire life. "What's going on here? A skeleton that can talk?" He murmured to himself. "Oh, the Skeleton's talking, Doctor..." Bepo commented.

"Yes Bepo I can see that..."

"...Ah, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry, doctor."

"Yohohoho, well, it's kind of a long story, though. It started 50 years ago..." Brook added.

"Hey, woman!" Law diverted his look on the girl. "Y...yes?" She replied with another yet trembling voice_. 'What's with this guy? He has no manners at all!' _

"Oh! He's not listening. Scary." Brook murmured to himself.

"How can a skeleton talk? What's going on here?"

"Is... that really surprising, Sensei? You... have a talking beast with you..." Aki pointed at the Polar bear. When he realized it, Bepo lowered his head and apologized again. "I'm sorry... I'm very, very sorry.."

_ 'Whoa, how sensitive!'_

"I'm the one asking the question here..." The Doctor said calmly but with obvious fury.

Aki's legs trembled even harder than before. Her eyes began to tear. _'Scary! I completely understand Usopp's feelings!'_ Aki thought to herself. She opened her mouth to answer the asking Doctor's question. But before she could, a scream was heard inside the infirmary that Franky was in.

"AHH! HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU JERK!?" Shachi screamed.

"GO AWAY, YOU IDIOTS!" Penguin Snapped.

"Doctor! That's..." Bepo worried.

"Yeah, that's Shachi and Penguin! Let's go back inside!"

**_Hissatsu: Midori Boshi! Smoke bomb! _**

A smoke covered the entire entrance as Aki and Brook rushed to their next posts. That was Usopp's cover for them to escape. Aki rushed inside to help the Monster Trio, and Brook jumped through the window in the hallway to join Usopp and Chopper's group. _'Nice, Usopp-kun!'_ Aki sent Usopp a thumbs up who was hiding behind the window of the hallway with Chopper. Usopp returned the thumbs up with a smile.

"Smoke bomb? What's going on here? Hey, Bepo! Who's there?" Law asked in fury coughing from the smoke bomb. "I lost count, Doctor! Their scent disappeared when the smoke bomb came..."

"Tch... What's going on here?" Law was very angry. He looked around covering his mouth and nose as the smoke bomb still caused him and the bear to cough. Unfazed by the situation, Law suddenly felt something move on his right pocket. And when he checked it, the _'key'_ to his unconscious patient's shackles, were gone.

_'__There is only one reason...' _

Realizing the situation, Law was filled with fury. His anger pushed him to rush inside the infirmary and relying on instincts for direction since his sight was blocked by the smoke. "Bepo! Let's hurry!" The sound of Law's voice ordering the bear was heard. "They're after the Cyborg!"

"Aye, aye! Doctor!" The Polar bear followed.

Yet the more they tried to run, the more smoke bombs were fired.

* * *

"Franky's still unconscious! Damn it, he's shackled! What do we do?" The panicked Aki stood on the right side of the unconscious Franky. "We need the key!"

The monster Trio did a very good job entering the Infirmary through the window, and then knocked the two assistants out. It took a while since they didn't expect the _'Assistants'_ to be that strong. What kind of people who works for a doctor needs to be tough, anyway? That was... a miscalculation. Luffy and Zoro intercepted the two, while Sanji was trying to remove the shackled patient from the bed.

"Ahh... we don't have it. We'll have to destroy these shackles after all!" Sanji suggested.

"Alright, I'll cut it!" Zoro took out his Wado Ichimonji. How did Zoro enter the school while carrying a katana around, anyway?

"No! I'll bite it off!" Luffy demanded.

"Stop it, you three! What'll you do if Franky gets hurt!?" Aki annoyingly protested.

"Why is a patient shackled in the first place, anyway!?" Sanji complained.

"Well, he placed those on me, too!" Luffy grinned. "Cool, isn't it?"

"What's so cool about that!?" This time, Aki panicked even more. That sadistic doctor could be back any minute!

"Aki-chan! The key!" Nami's voice was heard as she entered Franky's room with Robin... The four looked at the two women who entered, and then Nami threw the key to Aki. "Thanks, Nami!"

Aki was able to release Franky. Zoro and Sanji helped carry the heavy Cyborg, and attempted to escape. Aki was the first one to jump through the window. Next, their patient Franky; and the carriers. Last, Robin, Nami, and Luffy.

"Alright, Aki. Take Franky's head and pull it out." Zoro commanded. "Yeah!"

"Do you best, Aki-chwaaaan!"

"Shut up, you Ero-cook!"

What did you say, you Moss head!?"

"Hahaha! You guys are funny!" Luffy laughed behind their backs.

_'__Why do they have to fight at a time like this?' _Aki thought. Nami was annoyed and glared at the two and made them stop their stupid argument. Robin however, chuckled. She seems to be amused.

"Never mind them, Aki-chan. Just pull Franky's head and let's get out." Nami suggested. "Yeah! Alright, here g-"

**_"_****_Hey..."_**

Aki's blood turned cold. Her tan face turned pale, her eyes widened, and her heart skipped faster_. 'That voice...'_ Much more when she realized, that a sharp blade has been raised into her neck. One move and her head will be chopped off.

**_"_****_IF you wanted to take your friend, you should have said so..."_**

His cold voice sent her whole body in panic. It's as if he's ready to chop anything in his way_. 'Why does he have a katana with him?' _Aki gulped.

**_"_****_But since you people have caused quite havoc now... you messed up the infirmary and even knocked out two of my subordinates..."_**

Aki trembled even harder.

**_"_****_I guess I won't let you guys leave this place in whole... Right, woman?" _**The doctor raised his head, revealing his icy grey eyes with bags underneath.

_'__This is the end of me!' _

Was Aki's last thought.


	3. CH 3- Surgeon of Death?

Chapter 3: Surgeon of death!?

* * *

**_"_****_Hey..."_**

Aki's blood turned cold. Her tan face turned pale, her eyes widened, and her heart skipped faster_. 'That voice...'_ Much more when she realized, that a sharp blade has been raised into her neck. One move and her head will be chopped off.

**_"_****_IF you wanted to take your friend, you should have said so..."_**

His cold voice sent her whole body in panic. It's as if he's ready to chop anything in his way_. 'Why does he have a katana with him?' _Aki gulped.

**_"_****_But since you people have caused quite havoc now... you messed up the infirmary and even knocked out two of my assistants..."_**

Aki trembled even harder.

**_"_****_I guess I won't let you guys leave this place in whole... Right, woman?" _**The doctor raised his head, revealing his icy grey eyes with bags underneath.

_'__This is the end of me!' _

Was Aki's last thought.

* * *

Aki fell into her knees. Trembling, pale, and afraid of the figure standing in front of her, holding a sword with the blade place into her neck. Aki tried to open her mouth and ask for help. But to no good, she was too frightened to speak.

_'__W...what... What should I do!?' _Aki's words only lingered in her mind, unable to talk them out.

"Aki-chan? What's wrong? You got silent all of a sudden?" Sanji and Zoro pushed Franky further from the window. But Franky was too big to fit that extra effort was needed. "Hey, Aki! Hurry up and pull Franky! We don't have enough time!" Zoro shouted from behind still pushing Franky with all his might.

"Hey, Moss head! How dare you talk to a woman like that, you bastard?"

"Do you want to get chopped, You Ero-cook!"

"Why you-!"

"Why is Franky so big and heavy?" Luffy pushed with a struggling face. "Though his body is very cool with all those weapons, He doesn't fit inside the window!"

"What's wrong Aki-chan?" Nami and Robin tried to peek outside the window. They were having difficulties getting a peek, since Franky's body covered the window. When they finally had a look, their faces were in astonishment.

"G...guys! Run!" Aki screamed when she saw Nami and Robin's faces. "He... He's going to chop all of us!" This time, with a tear in each eye.

"What are you talking about, you brute? You and your friends made a mess in my infirmary. It's only natural for me to get mad." Law eyed the girl in front of him, down on her knees. His aching in excitement Nodachi was still threatening to cut her throat.

"This is bad! Sanji-kun! Zoro! Luffy!" Nami called out. "Yes, Nami-san?" Sanji happily answered. "Destroy this wall! Aki-chan's in danger!" The rest were shocked and prepared for an assault. Zoro took his Wado Ichimonji, Sanji prepared his legs for a flashy kick, and Luffy, cracked his knuckles to punch through the door.

"Alright, I can finally kick some ass today!" Luffy said in excitement.

"Oh? I can finally cut something!" Zoro prepared for a one-sword style.

"Ahhhh... I won't let him hurt a Lady!" Sanji openly declared.

1... 2... 3...

The monster trio counted, and then...

BOOM!

Luffy broke the wall with his signature punch, the 'Pistol'.

Zoro destroyed the wall using his one sword-style.

And Sanji, with his spectre kick.

"They did it!" Robin happily announced. "Alright, Aki-chan, wait for us!"

Smoke of dust covered the area as the Monster Trio successfully destroyed the wall. The three panted heavily as they waited for everything to clear before they start kicking some butts.

"Aki, We'll kick his ass, step aside!" Luffy screamed looking left and right. His vision still blurry from the smoke.

It took a while for everything to clear up. Their panting became lighter as the smoke dust smoke finally vanished. However, their supposed relief was turned into grief when they saw no 'Aki' beyond the broken wall. Instead, what they saw was a tall, fuzzy, white, Polar Bear.

There was a moment of silence as the Strawhats tried to absorb into their mind the current situation.

"Aki-chan is... gone" Nami blinked, and completely poker faced.

"Was she kidnapped?" Robin blinked.

_Silence..._

"Ahhh... Doctor said I'll take care of you..." The bear spoke.

Luffy was the very first to react angrily. Angry in a sense that a bear can talk, that he would take care of them, and where is Aki!?

"Hey you, Fuzzy beast! Where did you take our friend!? And how can you talk!?" Luffy shouted in fury pointing a finger at the bear. "You stupid bear, you better not do anything to our Aki-chan!" Sanji was mad and ready to fight. "A talking bear, huh? interesting!" Zoro added. The bear remained silent and looked at the three with eyes blinking from time to time

Then, he lowered his head and the Straw hats were flabbergasted at what the bear had to say.

"...I'm sorry! I'm really, really, really sorry!" Apologized the poor bear.

The monster Trio sweat dropped while Nami and Robin twitched at the thought.

"What's with this bear? And how can it talk?" Nami twitched.

"It's mysterious, isn't it? Creatures such as Reindeers, Skeletons, and Bears talk in this school. It's only a small representation of how mysterious the world can get..." Robin calmly commented with a serious look on her face.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"H...Hey, Sensei, where are you taking me!?" Aki panicked.

After the Monster Trio broke the wall and made a smoke of dust, Law took this as an opening to take Aki. He grabbed her and then rushed to his car that was just parked in the 'Faculty's parking space'.

Just when He reached his car, he ordered Bepo to face the 'enemies' and then, threw Aki into his car, tied her, and took off somewhere.

"Your friends don't seem to be the type to listen or be lectured, huh?" Law sarcastically said. "W...well... Sort of..." was all she could reply. "I will take you somewhere and question you. In the meantime, I'm not in the mood to deal with noisy people. So I suggest you shut up, or I'll stitch your mouth closed." The Doctor threatened.

Aki grimaced at the thought. She sat properly and looked at the doctor in the front seat while driving. Taking her somewhere she doesn't even have a clue, with a stranger, and a stranger with a bad reputation. Then, she looked outside the window, and began to remember many things.

From the time she could remember; a child she was. Her parents loved her. Everything that she's ever needed in this world was given to her without a second thought. She loved her parents, and her parents loved her. It was a happy family.

Her family supported her every decision. Even agreeing to let her attend the Barbaric University of One Piece where many creatures and inhuman humans are found. But if it was the happiness of their daughter, then so be it.

And although she had less friends, she was content with having a few true friends; The Straw hats. She remembered the times they laughed together, joked together. Although she was but just a person who comes now and then to join their adventures, and not counting as a member, she didn't complain. Thus, she called herself an 'Ally of the Strawhats'.

She was very happy at the thought of her friends. She wasn't even able to bid them farewell. Now, that her body's going to be chopped into pieces, Internal Organs harvested, and will be sold to the Black market at very high prices, she can't help but feel down.

"So it's true. Once everything will be over, your life will flash before your eyes." She didn't notice she said those words until the Doctor spoke. "What are you talking about, you brute?"

A vein popped out of Aki's veins and provoked her thoughts. "Who're you calling a Brute, you bastard!" after the words slipped by, Aki regretted. _'Oh no! I'm going to die a merciless death even more than I can imagine!'_ Aki cried inside her mind. The doctor chuckled. "W...What's so funny?"

"Well, you seem like the hot-headed type; which means, if you lie in an operating table, you're most likely to struggle." The doctor remarked. "So what about that?"

"You need to be knocked unconscious before the procedure starts by injecting, slicing, and stitching."

* * *

**_Law_**

"You need to be knocked unconscious before the procedure starts by injecting, slicing, and stitching."

As soon as I finished my sentence, the woman whom I took with me started screaming, and crying. Annoying, really. She mumbled a few words that I couldn't understand; it's like carrying a witch with me. Anyhow, I still have business with this one and the others for messing up with my infirmary and knocking out my two subordinates. But for now, I guess I have to deal with the weakest. This one doesn't seem to be that strong compared to the others.

"AAHH! Mom, Dad! Forgive me for skipping classes when I feel like it! Forgive me for eating too much Junk food when you're not around! Forgive me for seeing you two do something the other night! I swear it was by accident! AAHH! Luffy! Guys! Forgive me for being so stupid, and weak!"

"Would you shut it?" I could feel blood rushing through my head. I've never liked noise. Ever. If there is something that I treasure most during my spare time, it's 'Silence'. Complete Silence.

And yet, even after my warning, stupid woman wouldn't shut up. I breathe in, and gathered as much air as I could inside my stomach, and then shouted.

"If you don't shut up, I'll stop this car now and I swear I'll definitely stitch your mouth without anesthesia!"

I know I said it before, but adding the 'Without Anaesthesia part' actually did the trick and she did shut up. However, I could still hear a little grumble behind the closed mouth. I was pleased but decided not to show it. It's obvious though; this woman is afraid of me for reasons I don't even know. But I know I don't look like a monster. Or do I?

Now then, how will I handle this woman behind me? I set those thoughts aside and continued driving. And when the car was finally outside the School premises, I rode in full speed and rushed into my destination; _my house._

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

**Luffy's group outside the School Infirmary**

"Like I said, what are you talking about!?" Sachi shouted while struggling to take off the ropes tied around his body. "That's right! If there's someone who's supposed to be asking questions here, it's us!" Penguin added.

The situation in the place didn't look good for Dr. Law's subordinates. After he left, Bepo was defeated by the monster trio, and was tied by them together with the unconscious Shachi and Penguin. Franky woke up just about the same time Shachi and Penguin regained their consciousness. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were found tied in the tree behind the window in the hallway (their posts) and unconscious.

"Shut up! I'm going to kick your ass until you tell us where our friend is!" Luffy threatened while holding Penguin's shirt in the neck. "I don't know anything, you jerk!" The tied man retaliated.

Luffy was furious and so was Sanji, the woman loving of the group. Zoro was mad but remained his cool, and so was the rest. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook, however were still frightened.

"By the way, Usopp, How did you, Chopper, and Brook ended up tied in the tree anyway?" Nami asked in curiosity.

"That... that doctor did it!" Usopp shouted in fear. "That's right! He tried to chop us!" Chopper second the motioned with a trembling voice. "That doctor didn't even hesitate! Scary..." Brook murmured in a small voice.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Usopp! Fire more smoke bombs! The doctor is going inside!" Chopper commanded. During the operation, Chopper requested Usopp and Brook to call him 'Commander Chopper'. He reasoned for it as a stress reliever. "Alright, Leave it to the great Usopp-sama!" Usopp proudly declared while preparing to fire another Smoke bomb with his slingshot.

"Yohohoho! Usopp-san! Chopper-san! I'm here!" Brook shouted from afar while running and waving his arms. "Oh, Brook! You're just in time! Provide us cover!"

"Yohohoho! No problem, Usopp-san!" Brook happily announced.

Brook turned around to cover their backs. Usopp continued firing some smoke bombs to keep the doctor busy from entering and ruining Franky's rescue. Until...

"Alright, I still have more! I'll keep shooting, and shooting, and shooting, and shoo- huh? Wait..." Usopp reached for ammos inside his sling bag but to no success... He ran out of smoke bombs to fire. Ussop's face turned pale. "What's wrong, Usopp? We still need to support them! Don't stop now!"

"It's not like that, Chopper! I'm out of smoke bombs already!" Usopp panicked.

"Ehh!? Wh...What are we gonna do!?" Chopper even panicked.

"How should I know? I'm out of it!"

"Why didn't you bring a lot of them?"

"I did! But ammos run out, you jerk!"

"Who're you calling a jerk, you long nose!"

"Ummm... guys..." Brook said softly...

"What long nose? You racoon!"

"I'm not a racoon, I'm a reindeer you bastard!"

"Umm... Usopp-san... Chopper-san..."

"What is it this time, Brook!" Chorused the two in an angry voice.

"I don't think it's wise to fight now..." Brook pointed at the two figures standing in front of him.

"Huh?"

Usopp and Chopper moved forward to see what Brook was talking about. And to their horror, the famous doctor that they feared, Trafalgar Law was carrying a big sword on his shoulder and a big polar bear was standing behind him, carrying a rope.

"I was starting to get annoyed with the smoke bombs. What perfect timing to find the sniper and his colleagues..." The doctor walked towards them in a slow manner. His Aura sent chills into Usopp's spine, and Chopper trembled. Brook was horrified that his bones were starting to shake violently.

The doctor moved forward and slowly unsheathed his sword.

"H...hey, Brook! Cover us! Protect us! Y... you're a swordsman, right!?" Usopp and Chopper hugged each other tightly and both trembling.

"Ahhh... about that..." Brook scratched his afro. "W...what is it!? Hurry up, we're gonna die!" Usopp trembled more when the doctor came nearer. "Hurry up, Brook!" Chopper cried.

"Well... I... uhhh... I forgot my sword."

Usopp and Chopper's jaws dropped as the two turned blue. Disheartened by Brook's 'I forgot my sword' line and soon started sulking.

"This is it... it's over... Chopper, I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you..." Usopp murmured. "Same here Usopp. I'm sorry for being so rude to you sometimes." Chopper cried.

"Yohohoho! Well, we're all in this together, Usopp-san, Chopper-san!" Brook laughed.

"Shut up, Brook!" Chorused the two.

"Don't worry, Nose-ya, Racoon-ya, skeleton-ya. I'll make it so fast you won't feel any pain." This time, the doctor completely unsheathed his sword. Brook, who can't do anything in his current condition, ran to hide behind Usopp and Chopper and joined the trembling.

Their faces, full of horror while looking at the cold eyes of the doctor, who raised his sword, ready to chop down the three.

When the doctor finally attempted to cut them, **everything turned black for the three.**

"I didn't expect it to be so fast." The doctor commented while smiling.

"Oh, Doctor they passed out." The bear walked towards his doctor while carrying the rope.

"Bepo, tie these three into that tree and then follow me. Got it?"

"Aye, Doctor! I'll be there as soon as I finish."

The doctor eyed the bear and then sheathed his sword. He then took off to intercept the remaining intruders.

* * *

_Back to the present_

"He was really serious! He was really going to chop us!" Usopp screamed and rushed towards Shachi while trying to strangle him. "Hey, tell us where that devil took our friend! He's gonna kill her!" Usopp continued.

"Hey, let go of my friend, damn it!" Penguin intervened. "And besides, what proof do you have that Sensei will kill your friend!?"

"That's it! We don't know!"

"Then there's no reason for Sensei to do something like that!" Penguin argued but with raised voice this time. Robin moved forward and spoke.

"Mister, your Doctor is a completely outrageous man."

"Huh? What proof do you have, Miss?" Penguin tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"That's right! You don't have the right to judge our Sensei just because he looks like a murderer!" Shachi interrupted. "Hey, that's an insult you know." Penguin warned. "Ah. That's right. I'm sorry."

"He was rumored as someone who takes people's inner organs. Particularly, the Heart; I don't know the reasons though, and now, we don't want our friend to end up like that, you see." Robin reasoned.

"Huh? I've never of that. Have you, Penguin?" Shachi looked at his friend. "Nope. How about you, Bepo?" Penguin looked at the bear. "Nope... haven't." The three looked at Robin together.

"How could you not know? He's your doctor, right?" Zoro broke his long silence.

Nami glared at the captives. "That's right! It's stupid if you don't know your own doctor's reputation!"

"You shitty bastards, if something happens to Aki-chan, I swear I'll kick your butts!" Sanji threatened. "Yosh Sanji, let me help you!" Luffy said while swinging his arms.

"Hey, hey! I didn't know that the man who treated me was actually that horrible!" Franky, who was forgotten for a while finally spoke.

"Hey, don't talk about our doctor like that!" Shachi gritted his teeth. "That's right; you talk as if you know him!" Penguin seconds the motioned.

"He's known by nickname 'Dr. Heart stealer' if that helps..." Robin intervened.

The three captives, Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo, looked at each other with confused looks written on their faces, and then chorused:

"Huh? Doctor Heart stealer?"

* * *

**_Aki_**

The ride we had took only 10 minutes, judging from the speed that the crazy doctor had taken. We entered a sort of woods like place. I can't describe it well, but after a while, we arrived at a certain place. It was a three storey magnificent house. Not really a mansion, but the design was that of old a castle; though a mini one.

The car stopped and the doctor took off his seatbelt and went out the car. He opened my door and then dragged me to somewhere I don't know. "W...where are you taking me, sensei?" I asked in a very small voice, afraid I might get stitched for good. "This is my place. That is my house..." He replied.

_'__That's his house?'_ I thought to myself. It was really magnificent. The style completely fits his character as he doesn't seem to like the modern house designs with too much decorations and such. The place was very silent, away from the noise of the city. I figured this doctor doesn't like noise. No wonder he threatened to stitch my mouth when I whined so much.

I expected him to take me inside. Don't get me wrong, but where would he take me of we passed by his house? He didn't even bother checking inside. He took me to the backyard and there, I saw a small, white house with a weird smiley in the door.

When we arrived at the front door of the small house, he took the key from his pocket and opened it. He dragged me again and threw me to the patient's bed, still tied.

"What's this place?" I bravely asked despite the threat. The doctor was silent for a while. I could feel the weight of his stare, although it was just a short one. He grunted and then answered my question. "It's my Clinic." He replied as he took his own seat and then sat in front of me.

He stared at me, although I'd interpret it as a slight glare and it was kind of... intimidating. _'What's with him?' _Thoughts riddled my mind as he crossed his legs and folded his arms, still not taking his eyes off me. Then, unable to hold the awkwardness any longer, I decided to break the silence.

"W... why did you bring me here!? What did you do to my friends!?" I suddenly blurted out of nowhere. I could still feel the trembling of my legs and my voice was still shaking as heck.

The doctor frowned and let out a small 'tch' before answering my question.

"I should be asking you the same! What's the deal with havocking my infirmary, attacking my subordinates and 'kidnapping' your own friend!?" His voice was raised and his eyes twitched. As if he was annoyed by a brat's whining. I'm not a brat, am I?

"W... we didn't kidnap Franky! We were trying to save him!" I defended myself from his accuses. We were just saving a friend. He frowned. "Save him? Save him from what?" he looked confused.

"Don't play innocent you murderer! You were going to kill Franky, right!?" I gritted my teeth to keep my jaw from shivering with fear. Yet, even with the gritting, I could feel my jaw lock in desperation.

"Hey, don't accuse me of murder when you can't even help your friend. All I did was save his ass when he was brought to me. I'm a doctor and stitching people back is my job. Would you mind pointing out where I went wrong to be accused of murder?" He reasoned with a sense of sarcasm in his voice. Well, what he said also made sense. But I still can't ignore the fact that he goes after people's hearts.

"You're Dr. Heart stealer, right? You dissect people and take their hearts! I don't know what reason you have, but that's just not right! You can't blame us for worrying about our friend when he's under a person like you!"

"What proof do you have of me dissecting living humans? It's true I considered dissecting that friend of yours, but only if he doesn't survive. He was poisoned when the Laboratory exploded, and I managed to stabilize him by chopping him off. And besides, He's full of weapons and Irons in his body. Do you think I'd let an opportunity like that slip away when I could learn how he's still alive even with all those things inside his body?" He sighed while I lowered my head. "And also..."

I glanced at him while he stood up. "Where did you hear that Dr. Heart stealer? I don't even recall being called such that. Whoever made that up and whoever you heard that from must be stupid. And you are too, for believing such an obvious crap." He walked to a cabinet in his little Clinic and then opened it. I watched him as he took out a very sharp scissor and went back to me. I felt chills when I saw his face.

"However... there is one epithet that I am sure I am known as..."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sweat dropped from my forehead as he came closer.

"I am not just a Physician in a school. I have a Hospital of my own and am a licensed Surgeon..." He stated.

* * *

**Luffy and the others**

"Eh!? He's a surgeon!? Doctor Heart Stealer and the hearts are not true!?" The whole gang chorused as they gathered to their captives.

"Yeah, that's right. Whoever made that rumour must be stupid, and you are, too for believing them." Penguin explained as the three of them frowned at the ignorance of the Straw Hats.

"Hey, you shitty bastard! Are you saying our Robin-chwan in stupid?" Sanji's eyes were full of fire as he strangled the poor penguin to the ground with his legs.

Nami was disturbed at the thought and looked at Robin.

"Robin, where did you hear those rumors anyway?" Nami asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I'm sure I heard it or read it somewhere. But I did hear the name Trafalgar Law accompanied with the nickname and a few stories." Robin looked at the captives and apologized.

"I apologize for the mistake, if it was. I was the one who informed them of such." Robin lowered her head insignia an apology.

Shachi and Penguin's eyes glittered and they blushed. "It's alright Nee-sama, if it's you..." murmured the two with a giggle, completely fazed by Robin's charm and beauty. "Hey, you bastard! How dare you look at our beautiful Archaeologist like that!?" Sanji continued his strangling.

"But we still can't let our guards down! He nearly chopped me, Chopper, and Brook apart!" Usopp protested. "He might really do it to Aki!"

"That's right. What kind of Doctor carries a sword anyway!?" Nami grunted.

"Well... for self defense?" Penguin muttered while looking at Shachi with a questioning look.

_Cough. Cough. _

"So, let me just say that the name Doctor Heart stealer is just pathetic, it doesn't even suit our Doctor's image." Shachi corrected the gang. "I don't even remember Doctor calling himself that."

"That's right! Do you think our Doctor is some horny teen who can't control his hormones!? Our Doctor is not called that! He's known as something else!" Penguin raised his voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nami questioned.

The three captives looked at each other and smiled.

"Our doctor you see..."

The Straw Hats' stares became heavier.

"Is..."

And heavier...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**_Aki_**

"I am not just a Physician in a school. I have a Hospital of my own and am a licensed Surgeon..." He stated.

"And I'm not known with such a pathetic nickname. I'm known for something else."

"Something else? What do you mean...?"

"I'm actually..." He looked at me with his Icy grey eyes, carrying the sharp Scissors in left hand with the mar on his fingers. Could this be a sign?

**"****The Surgeon of DEATH."**

*End*


	4. CH 4- A new 'Friend'

Chapter 4: A new Friend!

* * *

"Su... surgeon of... death?" Aki shivered at the doctor's words. Trafalgar Law stopped in front of her, tightening his grip on the scissors. Law sensed fear in his Aki's words, although he couldn't figure it out ever since he encountered her but he placed those thoughts aside and ignored it.

He was fond of using fear to make his patients behave, but this time, Aki wasn't a patient. She was just a random girl who came along with a bunch of troublemakers and made a mess with him and his infirmary.

Law narrowed his eyes on the frightened girl in front of him. "Yes, that's right..." He leaned in and then grabbed Aki by the rope. "H...Hey, What are you doing!?" Aki panicked. She felt her heart beat faster and adrenaline rushed throughout her whole body, sending shivers all over. Her first thoughts told her that most likely, this man's going to cut her into shreds and with that, she struggled from the doctor's grasp and thought of nothing but escape. Where to? She's far from her friends and she doesn't even know where they are now. So... well, leave that to luck.

"Stay still!" Law reprimanded. Yet, the frightened Aki just won't stop.

"I... I don't want to die like this!" The girl cried out. Law raised his right brow in confusion. "I don't want to be cut apart! If you want to kill me do it painless, I beg you, sensei!"

Law felt a vein pop on his head. Unable to hold his patience anymore, Law snapped as He slammed his palm into the table near him and gritted his teeth. "Hey, if you don't want to be untied, I don't care. But I don't like being accused ahead of something I didn't even decide to do." Law was furious. He's been accused this whole time yet he didn't even know of his own crime. He placed the scissors on the table and sat, trying to calm down.

_'__He's going to untie me?'_ Aki felt a tear in her left eye. She looked at the frowning doctor and then did her best to calm down. A certain question riddled her mind. Wasn't she a hostage? Why untie her? Whatever the answer may be, the doctor was furious and if she wants to leave the place in whole, she better do as he says.

"I'm sorry..." a small apology came out of Aki's mouth.

Everything was silent again. Law didn't utter anything after his outburst and Aki decided not to anger the doctor any further. Law, sensing that Aki's decided to obey, took the scissors again, and cut the ropes off.

"Are you letting me go?" Aki asked in a small voice. "Maybe..."

"Why? I'm a hostage, right?" Law was irritated again. _'When will these end?'_ He thought to himself. But he's had enough with outbursts already. If this went on, he knew he'd end up stressed or maybe die early from Hypertension and he doesn't want that to happen any sooner yet. He rubbed his temples as he faced the girl in front of him.

"I never said you were a hostage, right?" Law tried to suppress his irritation and acted professionally, as doctors should. But still, there was a little leak in that suppression and Aki felt it.

"I thought you were just a bunch of troublemakers or had some nasty business with me. That's why I took you not as a hostage but for interrogation. Yet it turns out that you were just a bunch of clueless fools." Law was still frowning. He had enough of being accused for today. And he doesn't want any trouble anymore; hopefully.

Aki lowered her head and sulked. "How can you be so blunt?" she murmured. "Well, if you don't have any more business with me, you may leave. Just walk north from my house and then you'll see a bus stop. That should be enough." Law sat and then crossed his legs. "How could you say something like that when you're the one who brought me here?" Aki stood up in protest.

"What gives you the right to complain when you wrecked my infirmary?" Law turned his back against the protesting woman and then took a paper and a pen. He scribbled, obviously writing something on the paper.

"And by the way, before you leave, I'd like to remind you that you and your friends will have to pay for the damage done in the infirmary. If you won't pay for it, you won't graduate. Tell your friends that."

"Damage fee? Ahhh... that's right!" Aki exclaimed in surprise. "Here..." Law turned around to face Aki and handed her the paper.

"What's this?" She asked as she scanned the contents. The handwriting was indeed, a doctor's. Very informative, yet messy. _'Oh, what an ugly handwriting...'_

"That's the estimated amount of how much you're going to pay. You guys dirtied the walls with the smoke screen, made a big hole in the wall, some apparatus and my personal belongings got broken, and of course, you need to pay for the medical bills of my subordinates. They got beaten, you know."

Aki looked at Law, blinking her eyes on the process. "No way... is this..." Aki returned her look on the paper with the entire list; and a total payment of 30,000 Belli_. 'H...How am I supposed to tell the others about this?'_

"Umm... Sensei, everything was just a misunderstanding, right? If we knew you weren't that kind of person, we wouldn't have done it in the first place..." Aki reasoned out, waving her hands, and making gestures on the process in hopes that it could raise the doctor's consideration even just for 5% and they'd be spared from the paying the damage fee. "Isn't that right, sensei?" She faked a smile and let out small laugh. She was never good at these business things, bargaining and whatnot's but what choice does she have?

Law eyed the girl carefully with a frowning face. As he did, he noticed that Aki's hand was bandaged; _poorly bandaged. _And due to poor dressing, the wound was obviously showing that Law could easily point out that the blood was already starting to dry but the wound was still fresh.

"Hey..." He called out. Aki stopped. "Y...Yes?"

"That hand of yours let me see it." Law dragged his chair nearer and offered his hand to the girl. "Ah, this?" she raised her left hand obviously trying to change the topic. She knows where this is going, and as much as she hates it, Law saw it through.

"No, the other one..." Aki hesitantly raised her right hand. "You have a wound, let me see it." Law said impatiently. "Ah... This is nothing, Sensei! It's just a gash, actually. Nothing serious! Far from the intestine, you know..." She scratched the back of her head while hiding her wounded hand.

Law frowned again and Aki felt that perhaps this doctor isn't capable of showing anymore emotions other than frowning and showing off a gloomy aura.

"Who're you fooling, you idiot? I don't care if it's just a gash or a big cut. If a doctor demands to see it, you should let him check it." The tone on Law's voice was a warning sign on Aki's part. _'Don't anger the doctor any further...'_ she thought to herself. And reluctantly, she did as what the doctor told her to do. Law took her right hand when she finally obeyed. Law looked at it, and the way Aki sees it, Law doesn't look so happy.

"Umm... Sensei?"

"You know this is not just some gash. It looks like it was stabbed by a sharp object or something..." Law looked at his patient and saw that she had a reluctant look on her face. "I didn't do this, did I?" He asked.

"N... No, of course not, Sensei! I had that even before we attacked the infirmary!" She defended. Law returned his look on the wound. He gently placed her hand on the table and stood up to get something in his cabinet.

"Didn't your friends see it?" He rustled and then took out his kit and returned to his seat.

"No..." She answered with a small voice.

"So you were hiding it?"

Aki didn't say anything. "What happened?" He raised his hand asking for Aki to give hers.

Aki was hesitant to answer. She never liked being asked about those things because for some reason, she hated the people's reaction, and hated it more if it was pity they were feeling. And being pitied is just awful.

"If you don't want to tell me it's okay. But If I were you, I won't let them get away and I'd make sure they'd regret for messing with me." Law said as he began undressing the old bandage.

Aki was shocked to hear was Law said. Her eyes widened as she looked at the doctor right in front of her.

"S...Sensei how did you...?"

"It's very obvious. Nobody gets stabbed with a pen accidentally on the back of their hand." He explained while looking at his patient. "And your reaction just confirmed it..."

Aki let out a small laugh. "You're amazing, Sensei. You can deduce with just a few clues." She happily complimented while the doctor was getting busy with her hand.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. How long have you been bullied?"

"I don't know. I have been as long as I could remember..." She chuckled and then smiled.

"What's so funny about being bullied?" Law was irritated. Is it funny when you have yourself stepped down by everyone so easily? And even after the pain, you laugh at it like it's that funny? He never really cared about others anyway. But hearing that directly from someone who was actually bullied made him think that this girl must be stupid or maybe she's just afraid. Of what? That He doesn't know.

"No. I don't think it's funny at all. But it's just that, I can't do anything about it." She corrected the doctor's thoughts. "If it weren't for Luffy and the others who stood up for me, I would have quit the University and go back to study at home in isolation again..."

His thoughts were right on the spot. "Well, I don't really care anyway. But I think you should stop laughing about it, and start working on it." Law continued on with his treatment while talking. "The way I see it, you're just afraid. I don't know why, though. But you can't go on relying on your friends forever. One day, you need to stand on your own whether you like it or not..."

Aki was silent and decided not to speak. She knew the doctor was right. She knew that in the next two months, Luffy and his gang are going to graduate, while she still has another year to spend before she graduates. And in that remaining year, she knew that she would have to spend it in hell.

"I know..." she murmured. Law averted his look. "But I don't know what to do... I'm scared of getting hurt but I can't fight for myself because I'm afraid someone would get hurt if I do." She tried to smile but with teary eyes. Law smiled in amusement and murmured something himself. "What a cry baby..."

"I'm not a cry baby! I'm just... easily moved, that's all." She reasoned out while wiping the baby tears from her eyes. "Well, that's not how I see it..." Law said as he finally moved on the final pace of his treatment.

Aki just smiled at the doctor's teasing. And then she felt something familiar. A feeling she once felt when she first met Luffy and his gang; a warm feeling- _comfort..._

Aki smiled at the doctor in front of her.

"Hey, Sensei..."

"hm?"

"You said earlier that you chopped Franky. Why?"

"I'm a doctor. If it's for the good of my patient, then I will not hesitate to do any drastic measures even in the cruellest manner whether he likes it or not." He explained.

Aki chuckled. "Hm? What's so funny?"

"Nothing... Sensei, you're a good person after all!" Aki grinned at the doctor. Law smiled in return and put her hand down gently, while Aki didn't realize that he was done treating her hand.

"Good person, eh? Don't regret what you said."

"No, I won't. But Sensei, if you chopped Franky, why is he still alive?" Her eyes glittered in curiosity. "I won't tell." Law kicked the patient's bed and his chair rolled farther. "Oh, come on! Tell me!"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me..."

"I don't care, just tell me!"

"Well, whatever... one day a found a weird fruit and decided to taste it. And after that, I had this weird ability that I can't explain." Law closed his eyes and scratched his head, embarrassed of the stupid explanation he had to explain. That's one of the questions he hates the most.

"Are you stupid, Sensei?" Aki raised her other eyebrow when she heard Law's 'stupid explanation'.

Law felt a vein pop in his forehead. "That's why I said I don't want to tell you!" He said in a comically angry voice.

"Anyway, you're free to go. Feel free to come to the clinic if you have no one to properly change the bandage on your hand properly. Don't expose it too much or it'll be infected. Get that?"

He turned around obviously trying to hide the embarrassment he felt. Aki saw through it laughed. Law turned to glare at the laughing girl. When Aki saw his warning glare, she covered her mouth to suppress the laugh.

"What's so funny?" Law was obviously twitching at the question.

"N...Nothing..." Aki was still hiding the laugh. "It's just that... No, forget it..." Aki turned around to hide her face in order not to be kicked or chopped by the angry, blushing doctor.

"Leave!" Law ordered though not turning his back at the girl, but still hiding his embarrassment. "Already?" the still laughing Aki asked. "Yes. You may leave... already." Law said as he pointed at the door. Aki looked at the direction of where Law pointed; the door. A while ago, she was willing to burst out of that door and escape but now, she felt as though there's no need to burst out of there. The door was willing to show her the way out. However...

"It's not good to shoo your friend, Sensei..." Aki teased while prolonging the word 'Sensei' which made Law want to puke at the word. "I don't remember being your friend or anything. And to tell you frankly, I didn't have to treat your wound at all." Aki laughed and decided to tease the doctor even more.

"Sensei, you don't have to be a tsundere to your friend, you know!" she grinned. Law glared at her and that glare was enough to make her stop her teasing. Truly, the doctor hates being humiliated.

* * *

Cough. Cough.

"Well, that aside. Sensei, if you own a hospital and clinic here, why do you work in a school?" This time, Law was returning the kit he used to dress Aki's wound back to the cabinet, and decided to arrange some things so he doesn't have to face the annoying girl while they converse.

"Who knows...? If you want a good reason, I can come up with one." He said sarcastically as he stole a peek at the pouting girl, sitting on the patient's bed facing him.

Yet, he regretted that peek when he saw on the window beside the bed, stood a familiar figure that he knew too well.

A beautiful woman with a long, curly green hair; but what made Law shiver, was that she was smiling at him, and he knew that behind the glass she was giggling.

Aki noticed the doctor's weird action. She stared at him, noticing that he's been sweating. She frowned at the doctor's look.

"What's wrong Sensei? You look pale all of a sudden." Law came back to reality when Aki finally spoke. He looked at the girl who noticed that he spaced out for a bit. And when he looked at the window again, the woman was gone. Law continued on arranging his apparatus on his cabinet, ignoring the thought.

"Well, if you're alright then it's fine..." She smiled at the paling doctor.

"Shouldn't you be going now? If you don't, I'll drag you outside..." Law was obviously not in the mood to deal with her anymore. Aki frowned.

"You're so mean, you know?" She complained and then stood up. "Are there any more things you want to remind before I leave?" she added, putting her hands on her hips. Law turned to face her.

"Actually, I have one."

A serious face was painted on Law's face.

"What is it?"

"This is a warning, though."

"I don't care, just say it."

"The next time you and your friends do something again, I won't let you..."

Before Law could finish his sentence, a loud crash was heard throughout the entire clinic. Debris fell and there was dust everywhere. Law closed his eyes to protect it from the dust while holding his breath to keep himself from inhaling anything unpleasant. Aki did the same.

"What the-?" Law slowly opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. Everything was still blurry when Law decided to check his surroundings. All he saw was Aki still struggling at the sudden crash.

Then, a laugh was heard in the midst of the struggle.

"Ahahahaha! That was really fun!" A familiar voice, Aki thought. _Luffy. _

"You... bastard... I swear I'm going to kill you someday..." A small irritated voice replied.

"Sorry, Zoro! But that wasn't too bad, right?"

"You bastard, don't compare our body from your abnormally made body, you shitty rubber man!" Another voice popped.

"That's right, to be made of flesh and blood and be thrown at such a distance. Luffy... you idiot!" A woman's voice intervened.

"guysh... I need shome helf here..." A half alive voice said.

"Ushopp, don't... worry... I'm... here... Ah... Brook's dead...!"

"Shoffaar, chreet... me... farsht..."

When everything became clear, Aki was delighted to see the familiar faces she loved. She smiled and ran to the people who crashed on the wall and chuckled

"Luffy! Zoro! Nami! Ussop! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Brook! Eh? Where's Franky?" She looked around and saw no Franky. But the voice from afar said otherwise.

"Hey! There you are guys!" Franky was in the sky, flying. With the yellow smoke that he releases on his butt he calls the Coup d boo, flying is not far from reality.

Aki smiled as she saw their friend whom they tried to rescue to be alive and well.

"Franky! You're alright!" She ran towards Franky as he descended. "Of course! This week, I am Suuuuper, after all!" The tone on Franky's voice signaled that He's back to normal, and not even a single gash was present on Franky anymore, which proved the doctor's great medical expertise... Wait...

_Doctor._

Aki stiffened at the realization as she stared at the broken wall in front of her. A while ago, the doctor was just trying to give her a warning, and he didn't even finish it. This time, they're probably done for.

When Nami saw Aki, She ran off to hug her friend. The others who realized it, was also happy to see that their friend is alright. But not for Aki. Not when she could feel the strong glare the doctor was giving her behind her back. The thought of it, sent shivers all over her body.

"Hey."

Aki stiffened more when the Doctor started to talk, knowing that this wasn't going to lead them to such a good situation.

Just when she was getting along with the doctor well, this has to happen.

* * *

"YOU WILL CLEAN AND FIX THAT WALL UNTIL EVERYTHING IS BACK IN ORDER!" Law shouted in fury and ordered everyone who was involved in destroying his wall and infirmary. In short, the Straw Hats; and Aki was not exempted.

"Why do I have to follow his orders?" Zoro complained while scratching the aching lump on his head. Zoro was assigned to do the laundry so he took the dirtied curtains and bedding and went to the nearest place he could wash it off; the wash room in the clinic.

"Yeah, how humiliating to be ordered around by someone you're not supposed to obey." Sanji also complained while enjoying his smoking and washing off Law's dirtied apparatus.

"What choice do we have, it's our fault after all..." Luffy said in a small voice while mopping the floor.

A vein popped on everyone's head as they all yelled towards Luffy in chorus. "IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU DUMBASS!" 

* * *

"So that doctor is not a bad guy, after all?" Usopp asked Aki with two nails on his mouth and carrying a bunch of planks so patch the walls. "Yeah, that's right. He even treated my wound. Look..." She happily said while showing her patched wound to Usopp. "Chopper, I think you'd get along well with him! You're an aspiring doctor, right?" Aki looked at the reindeer standing beside, sweeping alongside her.

"Eh? Really? Maybe I can learn a lot from him, huh?" Chopper looked up to see Aki. "Yeah, that's right! It's going to be nice!"

"So we only misunderstood him, is that right?" Franky spoke while patching up the wall. He was assigned to it because his talent for building is well known among the Straw Hats. "Yeah, that seems like it..." Aki felt a sweat drop on her forehead upon remembering the stupid actions they had done.

"Mmm... But that doesn't mean I'll just forget the fact that he almost chopped me..." Usopp was still feeling uneasy. His fear was still taking over and even though he denies it, everyone could see the trembling on Usopp's knees.

"But Aki-chan, if he's not a bad guy, why did he take you to this place? Was it not to hostage you?" Sanji who just finished his chore went to the patching group for the chat.

"That's right, Aki!" Nami intervened. She and Luffy were assigned to do the mopping while Robin did the dusting.

"I thought about that, too. But he only took me for interrogation. I was the only one he could salvage since I was defenseless. Well, long story short, He's not a bad guy. It seems like we misunderstood him. He doesn't even know the rumors about him." Aki explained.

"So those rumors were false after all, huh?"

"Uh-huh... By the way..." Aki looked at Luffy who failed miserably at his mopping chore. He was never good at this, huh?

"Luffy, how did you guys end up blasted here?" Luffy stopped doing his chore to answer Aki's question. Actually, he was delighted by the question so he could have a reason to stop cleaning.

"Ah, that? It was the Rocket! Cool, isn't it?"

Aki sweat dropped. She knew the Rocket. She fell victim to it once. And never does she want to do it again; ever. "Yeah, it's cool but well... It wasn't a good idea..." Luffy laughed. "Hahaha! I know, I'm sorry!" Nami was pissed and punched Luffy in the head.

"It's not a laughing thing you idiot! It's because of you we are stuck into this cleaning business!"

"Don't hit me! Don't forget you also ordered us to destroy the wall in the infirmary! We still have another one to patch up, Nami!" Luffy answered back while holding the lump on his head.

"Well, that was an emergency!" Nami argued.

Aki sighed but smiled at the Straw Hats. It was their usual routine. Zoro and Sanji would argue, and then Nami would hit both of them, and Luffy would laugh. Yet in the end, they're still tied together like a closed knit family. Something she really envied; in a good way.

Aki looked at Franky and Usopp, working together to fix the broken wall. Chopper who helped her sweep the debris off outside the clinic, Zoro who hanged the dirtied laundries outside, Sanji who was smoking after finishing his duties, Brook who fixed the flowers that were damaged during the crash, Luffy and Nami arguing while doing the mop chore, and Robin who did the dusting duty.

She smiled at the thought of her friends and decided to look around the place even more. The back of the house had a great view. She looked at the magnificent three storey house. The windows were perfectly built. The walls were that of the old times style. The doors were like those in TV's; a mansion's. It's not a surprise for a doctor, though. But why would Law need a big house for himself if he lived alone?

Or so she thought. While looking the windows, she saw a figure standing in what she guessed was the Master's bedroom; or Law's room. She couldn't see it clearly. It was a faint figure of a green haired woman. And if she wasn't mistaken, it was staring at her.

She rubbed her eyes and then looked into the window again only to see that the woman was gone. _'Strange... who was that?' _

* * *

"It's done!" The Straw Hats and Aki shouted at the success of 'Operation: Patch Dr. Law's clinic'. Finally, it's done. "Alright, it's as good as new!' the proud Franky announced.

"What do you think? Pretty good, right? Tra-guy?" Luffy patted the angry doctor's back like he was some casual friend. Law frowned and crossed his arms. "Good, you may leave."

"Eh!? Already!?" The Straw Hats protested. "At least feed us some meat, Tra-guy! We fixed your clinic in less than a day!" Luffy pouted placed his elbow on Law's shoulder. Law, although annoyed by it, decided to ignore his gestures and answered in his usual calm manner.

"Why should I treat you for food when you came crashing into my clinic and to remind you, the infirmary, knocked my subordinates, and not to mention, you got them involved in the crash and are injured?" Law said sarcastically.

It was already dinner time, and Aki figured out that everyone's stomach must be growling like heck. And she wasn't wrong when Luffy protested at Law not going to treat them. A Perfect timing since she was going to be alone at home tonight anyway and it's going to be a celebration for a new friend. She thought.

"Hey, guys! How about you join me for dinner at home?" She smiled.

"Really!?" Luffy said happily. "Yey! A banquet at Aki's home again! Their meat is one of the best!"

All of the Straw Hats were delighted by Aki's request. Law, who was forgotten for the meantime remained silent.

Aki took out her phone and called her resident's number.

"Hello, Mei-san, can you prepare a grand dinner? Luffy and the others will be there tonight. Please prepare tons of meat, Sake, Cotton candies, Milk, Cola, and..." Aki looked at Law.

"What do you want for dinner, Sensei?" Law was surprised at the question. "Why are you asking me?"

"Why, you're going of course!" Aki exclaimed while holding the phone still in her ear.

"Is it alright, Aki-chan? If you do, he'll know your secret..." Nami was worried and said what her instinct told her to say. "It's alright... Law-sensei is my friend now..." Aki smiled.

"That's right! It's nice to have a new friend!" Luffy patted Law's back again. "I'm not your friend, you idiot." Law corrected. Although he was flattered by it, he's still not going to accept the invitation.

"Ah... The bear and the other two are invited too!" Aki happily brought up. Without further ado, the Doctor's three subordinates came rushing to Aki's side, ignoring the pain of their injuries.

"Sensei, Let's go!" Sachi exclaimed.

"That's right, Sensei! It's only once a thousand years that someone invites us to a banquet!" Penguin added in excitement.

"Whatever Doctor says..." Bepo stated.

"Ahhh Bepo, you dimwit! You're supposed to encourage the doctor to go!" Sachi scolded the bear.

"I'm sorry..." The bear apologized.

Luffy laughed in amusement and looked at Law. "See, Tra-guy they're willing to come!"

"That's right, sensei! If you don't come, I'll drag you there myself!" Aki smiled, still holding the phone in place. Law frowned again. He was never good at going to parties around people he doesn't know very well, and here he is. Stuck with people he really doesn't know anything about, but is invited to dinner at a stranger's house anyway.

"Your friend just said that if I go with you, I'll know your secret. Are you even okay with that? I'm just a stranger, I'm not obliged to go with you..." He bluntly answered. Although it was just for a short while, for some reason, Aki had felt immune to Law's blunt statements, but didn't feel bad for it anymore. Instead, she just grinned at the doctor which made the doctor twitch in surprise.

"You don't look like it, but I know you're not a bad person, Sensei! I trust you..." She happily said. Law, who was still surprised at the girl's remark, can't help but smile.

"Fine. Don't regret it though. Rice balls and Grilled fish, then..."

Aki was delighted to finally hear Law accept her invitation and happily talked on the phone with the head chef of their household.

"Mei-san, don't forget to prepare tons of Rice balls and Grilled fish, too!"

And with that, Straw Hats, Aki, Law, Sachi, Penguin, and Bepo, set out for the Hara Household; Aki's mansion.

*END*

* * *

A/N: So, now I'm in Chapter 4 already. And to be honest, it's definitely a miracle! I was never a fan of chapter stories so I only make one shots. But this time, I need to show effort eh? And the story finally has followers! I'm so happy I could *faints.

Anyway, thanks for reading guys! I'll try my hardest from now on! And please, reviews are very appreciated! :D That way, I'd know my mistakes from your own point of views.

Thank you again, guys! I hope you enjoy as the story unfolds. The next chapter, Law will be showing his dark side... and I think you guys have already figured out that 'Green woman'. Oh well.

Onward!


	5. CH 5- Law's task

Chapter 5: Law's task

* * *

Law was sitting on his chair, crunching the Rice ball on his hand with an unreadable expression on his face. To put it simply, he was dumbfounded as he watched the Straw Hats, particularly their leader eat like a human who's been deprived of food for a hundred years and surprisingly, the owner who invited them didn't seem to mind the Straw Hats leader's lack of manners and was even laughing at the scene where Luffy hogged all the meat in the table which made the chefs panic to bring even more in a hurry.

Even though Law was astonished, he decided not to say anything because he knew it would hypocritical of him to say so, seeing how his subordinates were also stuffing themselves even though it was just a brief meeting with Aki.

"Would you like some Beef Steak, sir?" A chef came to Law's side carrying a tray of various meat dishes. He hesitated at first but then decided to take it for meat's sake. He agreed and the Chef served a three slice Beef steak.

"If you want more, we have many! Please don't hesitate to ask!" The Chef smiled at the astonished Doctor and He murmured a small indirect _'Thank you'_ to the Chef'.

Law finished the Rice Ball he had on his hand and picked the remaining one on his plate deciding to finish all of it before he starts digging on the Beef Steak.

Law looked at the laughing Aki while munching his Rice Ball. A while ago, they were enemies who happened to just misunderstand each other. She, along with the Straw Hats broke into his infirmary and made a mess; then, his own clinic. But now, here he is, having dinner with the people who wrecked his whole afternoon. What's worse, his subordinates were completely along the idea of having dinner with them and that, he couldn't do anything about.

When he arrived at Aki's home, He, along with his subordinates learned of Aki's secret.

* * *

_Flashback_

"This is..." Shachi was in awe as he stared at the glimmering mansion in front of him. A while ago, a black limousine picked them up from the Bus Stop just minutes away from the Doctor's place, and it took them to this splendid mansion.

Penguin was also mesmerized as his whispers were heard expressing his excitement and vigor inside, even though he tried to suppress it. Bepo on the other hand didn't hide his amusement and was surprisingly the first to encourage his Doctor to go inside. However, Law didn't seem so surprised.

Ten people stood as guards on the gate and when it was opened, many house helpers came to welcome their young lady. About twenty maids lined up on the side and bowed with a "Welcome back, Miss Aki!" greeting and a "Welcome, visitors" greeting too. And the head butler came last.

"I've been here lots of times, but I still can't help but be embarrassed. Right, Robin?" Nami said shyly while scratching her head. "Yes, that's right." Robin said calmly.

The pervert duo, Brook and Sanji were on their usual routines when they go to Aki's mansion. Sanji would impress the maids referring to them as 'Mademoiselles' and get nosebleeds every now and then when he steals a look at the maids' short skirts and legs. Brook would bow to every single maid and ask politely the "May I see your panties?" only to end up rejected with bug lumps in his bones.

"I feel so SUPEEEEEER today! I'm gonna eat a lot tonight! And drink lots of Cola!" Franky then did his signature pose. Usopp and Chopper did it, too.

"What do you think? Cool, isn't it?" Luffy elbowed the dumbfounded Shachi in excitement "Yeah! It is! Are we really going to dine here? Amazing!" Shachi's eyes were sparkling and Luffy couldn't help but get carried away by the newcomer.

"This is Aki's mansion! She invites us her very often and we eat delicious meat! Their cook is really great!"

Penguin who happened to overhear Shachi and Luffy's loud conversation decided to join the fun. "Is that true, Straw Hat? It's that woman's mansion?"

"Yeah... It's very big outside but it's even bigger inside!" Luffy held placed his hands in the air emphasizing his statement as Penguin and Shachi's jaws dropped in amazement.

"I don't really get it though, but it's amazing!" Shachi exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. I can't wait!" Penguin squeaked.

Law on the other hand, had issues with his Bear. Bepo had been grabbing Law's shirt ever since they arrived at the mansion obviously excited and although Law didn't liked it, He ignored it for the sake of his care for his comrade.

"So this is your secret?" Law made the first talk to Aki who lead them to the mansion. Aki looked at Law realizing he had figured out her secret. That she's a daughter of a big time business man and woman. "Yeah, that's right, this is my secret."

"You're this rich?"

"I'm not the rich one, my parents are; I'm just enjoying the fortune of their hard work, that's all..."

Law didn't say any more deciding that he would know some other time.

And so, the banquet started when they reached the dining room. And much to Luffy's delight, all the foods were already prepared and He ran into the table unable to wait any longer when he sighted a mountain of meat being served on the dining table.

* * *

Law finished his last Rice Ball and took his knife and pork to eat the Beef Steak that was served. But when he looked at his plate, He realized he was one slice of steak short.

_'__It disappeared'_ he thought to himself. He was sure it had three slices. _'Must be my imagination?'_ He decided to shrug it off.

As he was about to pick one with his fork, a slice suddenly disappeared from his plate in a flash which caused Law to sweat drop and question what just happened. He stared at his plate still wondering where the two slices of his steak disappear to.

It was when Law heard Usopp yelled that He realized his steak did not disappear. It was _stolen_... By who? Well, who else would it be?

"Hey! Straw Hat-ya! Don't steal other people's food!" Screamed the Doctor in utter despair.

* * *

_Aki_

A laugh burst out of the dining room as Law-sensei screamed at Luffy for stealing his meat. I expected his subordinates to say the same, but to my surprised they just laughed at it. So I didn't mind. And after he complained about his stolen food, another chef came to his side to serve him another steak. Since Law-sensei became aware of it, Luffy didn't attempt to steal his food anymore but never ceased stealing _our _food nonetheless.

I'm not surprised at Law-sensei's reaction at all, He's still new around the Straw Hats and it'd take some time for him to get used to them, I think.

I was about to eat my share when I realized my plate has been empty for some time now. Didn't realize it; after all, I've been laughing this whole time that I forgot we have a food thief here.

Good thing, the assistant chef noticed it and served me a Salad vegetable. I don't think Luffy would take interest in this.

I stuffed myself and looked around at the same time. Zoro was drinking all the booze. He has high tolerance for alcohol, but not as much as Nami though. Sanji was complaining at his stolen food while chatting with the assistant chef. Robin and Nami were at peace while eating, although at some moments, Nami can't help but get irritated when her food gets stolen, too. Robin didn't because she doesn't eat that much. I've never noticed Franky eat anything, or maybe I didn't see him do so, but I think I only saw him drink all the cola, same with Brook who only drank milk. We have heavy drinkers here. Chopper and Usopp; well, I don't think they had eaten much, considering their food gets hogged by Luffy.

Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin- Law Sensei's subordinates were happily chatting with each other while eating, and laughing at Luffy's constant jokes, such as when he makes a funny face out of chopsticks. He sticks it on both his nose and makes faces. I admit I almost puked at the weird face of him.

And lastly, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Law-sensei eat so fast, stuffing his mouth with the food. I sweat dropped at the sight. He probably doesn't want to get his food stolen again, and he's more attentive to his food this time! This is a rare sight.

Bepo the bear, who seemed to have noticed his Doctor's sudden change in appetite, stopped eating and calmed his doctor; the other two did so.

"Doctor, slow down! You'll choke!" the bear demanded.

But Law-sensei wouldn't listen, and true enough he almost choked his food. Good thing there was a pitch of water served and he drank it all.

I continued eating and saw that sensei talked to one of the chefs and then stood up from his chair and went outside.

"Where are you going, sensei?"

He turned around and pointed outside.

"I'm gonna go get some air..."

He said and then went off. I didn't mind, if he wants some air, He'll find the balcony eventually.

* * *

Law roamed around the mansion to search for a place where he could get away from the noise inside the dining room and get some air.

As he looked around, he saw that the mansion was indeed magnificent, just like what his subordinates said. He wasn't impressed at first sight, because he's seen lots of mansions before but looking inside, it really was amazing.

The ceiling was up high with beautiful expensive chandeliers and the hallway was filled with candles on the wall indicating a unique design. On the living room, there was a big picture of Aki and her family.

Her mother and father standing behind and beside her was another girl. _'She has a sister?'_

He set those thoughts aside and went on.

It didn't take long after Law found the right spot where he could relax- a balcony on the Fourth floor of the mansion. It was a perfect place. Law could see the night sky filled with countless stars and the moon shone bright and the wind was just perfect.

He leaned against the balcony feeling the cold wind on his face as he closely observed the stars.

A smile crept on Law's face as he seemingly enjoyed the quiet night. The silence was perfect enough for him to relax.

But just when Law was already enjoying it, his pace was interrupted by his ringing phone. And the ring tone wasn't so pleasant because it was _his ring tone. _Law looked at his phone and was hesitant to answer and it took several rings before he decided he has to.

"Yes, what do you want?" Law answered in an annoyed tone.

"Hello Law, I see you've been doing fine right there?" The mysterious caller said. Law tightened his grip on the phone and was unhappy to hear the caller's voice.

"Cut the crappy introductions. What do you want?" Law felt his insides in rampage. He never liked that voice, nor did he ever want to hear it. But for some reason, He just had to bear with the misery of having to listen to it whether he liked it or not.

Law felt his intestines twist as he heard a laugh from the caller. As much as he hates that voice, he despises that laugh the most. "Still an impatient man, are you, Law?" He frowned and gritted his teeth.

"After your mini party, meet me at Monet's condominium. We will have a little meeting..."

Law clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes; his heart beating even faster at the thought of the caller. "Yes. I understand..."

"I'll be expecting you, Law. Until then, enjoy the party."

Then, he hung up.

Law knew that whenever that man calls, he'll be forced to do something he doesn't want to do and what's worse, He just couldn't do anything about it. And the thought of it, makes Law feel frustrated.

He stared at the view in front of him, lost on his own thoughts.

"I knew you'd be here, sensei!" A voice came from behind. Law checked to see who it was only to see Aki standing behind with a smile on her face.

He stiffened and felt nervous at the speculation that maybe she overheard the conversation he had earlier on the phone. Though it wasn't much, but still, it was important.

"How long have you been there?" He asked nervously.

"Just now... I was searching for you..." Aki walked to Law and stood beside him, leaning against the balcony. Law was relieved when he heard Aki didn't overhear him talking to someone on the phone.

"What for?" Law asked as he tried to act natural.

"Well, I figured you'd be lost, I got worried so I searched for you. But it turned out you have a sense of direction after all..." She said as she smiled.

Law didn't say any word of reply and neither did Aki.

The atmosphere was quiet and only the sound of the wind could be heard in the balcony as Law and Aki savoured the moment of peace.

Thoughts still riddled Law's mind. It was the reason why he was not in the mood for any conversation. But the more it became quiet, the more He could feel his thoughts betray him. And so, he decided to break the silence.

"Why do you keep your wealth a secret?" Law asked the first thing that came to mind although he was not particularly interested, but did so to distract himself.

"Well... to simplify my answer, I don't like it." Law was surprised at Aki's answer. Normally, girls her age would tend to take advantage of their wealth and have everything under their control but not Aki. Law looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier to threaten those who hurt you by using your status?"

"Normally, that would be the case. That's why I don't like it..."

"I don't get you..."

"Well, I don't like using my parent's wealth to my advantage. If I do so, I'd have to bring guards along with me and I won't be able to do what I want to do. I want to live like normal people do. That's why I keep it a secret... "

Law remained silent as he listened to the girl's explanation. He didn't say anything about the girl's opinion but he found it weird, yet amusing.

Law smiled. "You're a weird one..."

"How rude!"

Law let out a small laugh, thankful for the short conversation because even though it was just a while, he forgot about his worry.

"Hey, sensei..." Aki called out to Law...

"Hm?"

"I was thinking about this a while ago..."

"What is it?"

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly yet, right?"

"Does it matter? You know my name."

"But you've never called me by my name yet..." Aki frowned at Law, who was obviously trying to shake off her idea of a proper introduction. He was never good at this. He usually call people names he deems best and never really bothered introducing himself or get interested in listening to people's names. But he just had to agree.

"Fine, whatever..." Law stood straight releasing his grip on the balcony and faced the girl. Aki did the same too.

"I'm Trafalgar Law..." He raised his hand for a handshake. Aki, who saw this was filled with delight and wholeheartedly shook Law's hand with a big smile on her face.

"I'm Chiaki Hara. But you can call me Aki! It's nice to meet you, Law"

Hfelt embarrassed for a while but acted natural so that Aki won't notice.

"Well, whatever... Aki-ya..."

* * *

"Ahhhh... I'm really full! Thanks for the meal, Aki!" Luffy patted his big stomach as he and his gang, along with Law and his subordinates were led to the gate by Aki.

"No problem, Luffy! I'm glad you liked it!"

"The women in Aki-chwan's mansion are the best, after all!" Sanji was on his erotic mode again.

"That's right, Sanji-san! I completely agree!" The blushing Brook agreed.

"I'm jealous! I didn't get to see the girls up close again because I was too busy on my stolen food! Damn you, Luffy!" Usopp complained.

"Aki, I brought three Colas with me! I hope you don't mind it again!" Franky said in a very loud voice.

"I don't mind, Franky..."

"Aki! I brought two pieces of meat with me too!" Luffy took two chunks of meat from his pocket.

"How greedy..." Zoro remarked.

Aki could only bring herself to laugh at the sight of Luffy and the others enjoying themselves even after the meal.

"Aki-san! Thanks for the meal, too!" Shachi bowed.

"That's right, Bepo and I, too." Penguin and Bepo followed.

"Ah, there's no need to be so formal! You're welcome..." She half smiled at Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo's formalities. She wasn't used to such.

Upon arriving at the gate, the Straw Hats said their farewells to Aki, and so did Law and his companions.

"Are you sure you don't want Yu-san to drive you home?" Aki suggested in worry. She offered everyone to ride on her car but they refused.

"No, it's alright Aki. You've done enough for us tonight!" Nami replied.

Luffy stepped in with a chunk of meat on his mouth and began yelling. "Alright, let's do the Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro punched him in the head totally not agreeing with Luffy's idea.

"Well zhen aki we'll be ophh..." Said Luffy with a lump on his head and with a swelling face.

The Straw Hats then departed.

"Well then we must be going too, Aki-san!" Shachi exclaimed with a loud voice.

"That's right... Well then, Aki-san, till next time!" Penguin added.

"Thank you..." surprisingly, Bepo talked.

"Well then, Aki-ya thanks for the food. See you around..." Law remarked and then departed with his companions.

When Law and the others were already far, Aki shouted enough for Law and his companions to hear.

"Thanks for joining, Law!"

Upon hearing, Law waved his hand signalling a 'no problem' gesture. And with that, Aki's night ended in peace.

But not for Trafalgar Law.

After leaving the Hara household, Law felt nothing but uneasiness inside; his instincts telling him that nothing good will come out of agreeing to meet with that guy. But then again, Law had no choice. He has to, whether he likes it or not.

Law frowned as he placed both his hands on his pocket.

"The three of you, go home ahead..." He ordered his three companions.

"Eh? What's wrong, sensei?" Shachi asked with a questioning look.

"I have an important matter to attend. I probably won't be back tonight." He explained.

"Well, I really don't get it but if sensei says so then it's fine..." Penguin connoted.

"Aye-aye, doctor!" Bepo answered.

As soon as Law found a taxi, he told his companions to ride it and Law waited for another taxi he could ride.

And when he did, he set off for the meeting place; _Monet's condo_.

* * *

Law stood in front of the door to Monet's unit. His heart beating even faster, his stomach filled with butterflies, and his intestines twisting into knots. He could feel his hands getting cold at the thought of the man inside.

The man he hated the most; _Doflamingo. _

Law pressed the doorbell and it didn't take long before the Green-haired woman came to open the door. _'Monet...'_ He thought to himself.

"Oh my, party's done already, Law?" Monet teased in a mocking voice. Law never liked her, so he glared and ignored the teasing woman. "Don't be so mad..." She giggled. "Joker's been waiting..." Monet traced Law's neck and played with his hair.

Law, who was seemingly annoyed, brushed off Monet's hands and scanned the place in search for Doflamingo.

"Where's he?" He glared at Monet.

"Don't be so hasty, Law. He's in the guest room... Sit. I'll call him..."

Law sat on the sofa in the living room and waited for Monet to come back with Doflamingo.

He was lost in his thoughts, thinking about what could be Doflamingo's purpose of meeting up with him. But whatever it is, it's not going to be pretty. He turned pale when he heard the door from the guest room open, accompanied with heavy footsteps of no other than that man.

And he wasn't wrong when he heard the chuckle that he despised the most.

"You're early than expected, Law. Enjoyed the party?" The man said as he sat on the sofa just across Law's.

_'__Doflamingo...' _He thought to himself.

Doflamingo giggled at Law's silence and knew that Law was getting impatient. Monet placed two juices on the table; one for Doflamingo and one for Law.

"I see you've made friends with her already, Law." Doflamingo started while taking a light sip of his juice.

"What are you talking about?" Law rubbed his hands to rid of the cold he's feeling.

"You know who I mean-The heir to the Hara's inheritance." Doflamingo crossed his legs and a wide smile crept from his face. He took something from his pocket and handed it over to Law. "Chiaki Hara..."

It was a stolen picture of Aki. Doflamingo probably asked somebody to investigate and took the photo without Aki's knowledge.

_'__Aki-ya...'_ He thought to himself in astonishment. _'What could he possibly want from that woman?' _

"So what if I did? Get to the point, Joker. What do you want?" Law said impatiently. He tapped his foot on the floor and stared at Doflamingo with an intense look.

"Still impatient as ever... fine, I'll get to the point..." Doflamingo placed the glass back on the table and looked at Law intensely with a wide grin on his face.

"The inheritance, Law- I want their treasure..." Law's eyes widened. He knew that when Doflamingo plans something, nothing good will happen. In the end, Doflamingo wins with the victim either end up dead or with nothing.

"And how does this involve me?" Law said, obviously trying to hide the shaking of his voice. Doflamingo just giggled in amusement.

"I want you to _marry_ her, Law..."

Law felt his heart stop beating for like 2-5 seconds as he heard Doflamingo's words escape his mouth. Words he never expected.

"What bullshit are you talking about, Joker? I'm serious!" He was obviously irritated at Doflamingo's words that he just had to snap.

"I'm serious too, Law. It's the only way I can get close to getting that Family's inheritance. It's too big that I just had to steal it..."

"If you want it so badly, why don't you just do your usual tactic? Threaten people and then get what you want? You have Vergo working in the Government to cover you! I don't have to get involved in this. Not especially marriage!"

Doflamingo felt a fire of anger swell inside him. "Are you telling me what to do, Law?" He said with a frown. Law simply grunted.

"You have no idea how powerful that family is. If I do something reckless, I'd be crushed before I know it. Not only are they abundant in money, but with the power they have combined with mine, I can control an entire country from the shadows!" He explained with a wide grin on his face.

"I don't want to attract the attention of the government. If I do, I'll be chased by the officers. That's why I need you to infiltrate secretly, Law. Once you marry her and get the share of the inheritance, you can just kill her right after and make it look simply like an accident."

Law clenched his fist and felt his breath getting heavier every time Doflamingo talked. How bad can timing be?

"Do you remember why I sent you to work on that school just last year?" Doflamingo asked.

Law was surprised at the sudden question. "What about it?"

"I sent you there for this purpose. I didn't tell you the reason ahead because I know you'd protest and I didn't have enough information. But now that you've gotten ahead of the plan, there's no need to hide it any longer."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one capable of doing it, Law..." Doflamingo answered. "Don't worry. I won't rush you..."

Law glanced at Doflamingo.

"Two years, Law... I'll give you two years..."

Law was sweating heavily, and gulping. Two years? So he really was serious about the marriage thing. He never considered getting a girlfriend, let alone marry someone.

Law remained silent as his grip on Aki's picture tightened. Doflamingo saw through this and realized Law was near refusing the task.

"Do it, Law. You know what happens if you refuse..." Doflamingo threatened. "I'll cut your subordinates apart, and I guarantee you, it won't be pretty..."

Law gritted his teeth as he felt a burst of anger inside. His heart was beating even faster than before and his intestines twisting. He clenched his fist and lowered his head, trying to calm down. Doflamingo threatening to kill his friends was unbearable but he had to endure it.

First thing that came to Law's mind was, if ever the chance comes, He will definitely chop Doflamingo apart.

Slowly, he breathe in and out, putting his fists on a loose and calmed down. Finally, he brought himself to look at Doflamingo in the eye.

"Fine, I'll do it... Two years, right?"

Doflamingo smiled his victorious smile as He finally got Law agree on the mission. He chuckled and grinned."That's good, Law. Yes, I'll give you two years. Do it right...'

Doflamingo stood up from his seat and left without a word. Law remained seated on the sofa still lost and confused.

When Doflamingo left, He clenched his fists again and gritted his teeth. He was angry, mad, and ashamed of himself because once again, He couldn't stand up to Doflamingo. But if he refused, he would get his subordinates killed and if he accepted, He would have to deceive Aki just when the two were finally getting along well.

Even with thoughts plaguing his mind, Law knew one thing. _He was Hopeless. _

A cold hand was placed on Law's face as Monet caressed his cheeks.

"I see that you're going to get married, Law..." Monet giggled. "How sad..." Law remembered how He saw Monet while he was treating Aki in his Clinic and realized that it was Monet who reported it to Doflamingo.

"Monet... It was you!" Law glared at Monet. "Spend the night here, Law. It'll be fun..."

"You told Doflamingo, didn't you!?"

A sudden kiss crashed into Law's mouth as Monet began kissing him intensely.

Law didn't like Monet, it's true. But He was just a man seduced by a beautiful woman and although he urged himself not to give in, He couldn't stop himself.

It happened often. Monet would come to his place and Law ending up getting seduced, only to wake up regretting it. And here it was, happening again...

It was one intimate night for Monet. But for Law, it was just one of those many nights that He and Monet would make out.

*END*

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows guys! I hope you liked it ^_^ Onwards! Reviews are appreciated guys! I love you all :D And I think I just had to make a Law and Monet moments. Well, that aside, We're finally on the plot so I hope you would stick around! *Don't leave me hanging... Anyways, like I said earlier, Reviews are appreciated! Thank you :D


End file.
